chichiri's wacked out dream
by Azuna10
Summary: chichiri had a horrible nightmare because of miaka's cooking please reviewv  -


**Please don't ask me WHY I MADE THIS **

**Disclamer: yadda yadda bla bla don't own.**

**(i'm using chichiri for a weird reason)**

Chichiri was so tired and thin as a broom,he decided to go back to his room

Chichiri: *yawn* wow no da ^-^ I cant wait to-*thud* -.-zzzzz

But poor Chichiri fell asleep on the floor just before he had time to open the door

Chichiri: *snor* noo…*snor* daaaa…..

Now our little monk has gone to dreamland his happy smile looks marvelously grand

(a/n: that or he forgot to take off his mask -.-;)

With a snor and a no da his adventure comes fort, off to dreams he teleports

Chichiri: where am I noda?

Asked our little blue monk

then he freaks out then bumps into a trunk

Chichiri: who said that noda!

He's now freakin' out

and gives me a pout

Chichiri: I'M WARNING YOU NO DA!

He screamed so cutely

he is saying that this dream is mutiny

Chichiri: DAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He ran away at the speed of light

screaming in a lot of fright

Chichiri: DAAAAAAA-OOOF!

He suddenly bumped into a handsome familiar bandit

Tasuki: are you ok Mr.?

Wait that's not right…

Chichiri: yeh noda your rhyming stinks.

Shut up Chichiri.

tasuki: may i help ya get up?

chichiri: that is definitly wrong no da O_#

says our sweet little chichiri

as the red head help him up clearly.

chichiri: daaaaaa that doesnt make any sense no da!

hey it's your wacked out dream

if it doesnt make any sense you dont need to scream

chichiri: *sweatdrop*

tasuki: come along with me mr. in happy land!

says tasuki as he takes chichiri's hand

chichiri: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE NO DA!

poor chichiri -.-;;;

chichiri: who ARE you no da?

then he sees a hunky green haired man

tamahome; would you like some money?

chichiri: DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

naw isnt he sweet? his heart's the size of a frying pan

chichiri; WAKE ME UP NO DA!

tasuki: oh i see a cute purple boy!

says sweet lil' tasuki in his suspenders

chichiri: i give up no daaaaaaa

says chichiri as he surenders

nuriko: i'm nuriko! please help me!

weeped nuriko in his purple bunny suit

chichiri: O_#

says chichiri as nuriko hides behind his...foot...

chichiri: are you running out of rhymes no da? -_#;

yes now shut up.

nuriko: an unatractive person is haunting me!

nuriko screamed at a sight of a man

he began to escape as he thought of a plan

hotohori; i'm soo ugly!

says hotohori our young emperor

every one took a moment of terror

chichiri; MY EYES NO DA!

dont ya have one eye?

chichiri; oh yeh.. MY EYE NO DA!

the emperor was wearing a sexy outfit

(a/n: dont worry he aint ugly ^^ he's wearing does things you see in night clubs on the male waiters)

and i think he's pretty proud of it

chichiri: I'M SCARED NO DA!

he ran away as fast as he can

but saw something weird as he ran

chiriko: how do you answer this!

says chiriko holding a mini puzzle

chiriko: there's only four peices but it's so hard!

chichiri now felt very confuzzled

then he saw miaka looking very fat

chichiri: O_#;;;

miaka: i'm on a diet! i hate food!

says miaka as she puts o a hat

chichiri: WHAT?*thud*

(this part doesnt rhyme any more)

chichiri wakes up to reality with a bandit shaking his body

tasuki: yo chichiri! chichiri! wake up! ya ok?

chichiri; daaa...what happend no da...

tasuki: phew.. i was gonna ask ya the same thing.

chichiri; wow... i must have dosed of in the floor no da ^_#

tasuki: ok then see ya!

tasuki stood up

leaving chichiri

shaking his head and pinching his cheek

chichiri; wow it was all a dream no da ^-#

mitsukake: chichiri!

mitsukake called him

chichiri; what is it no da?

mitsukake comes out wearing a pretty pretty dress

mitsukake; does this dress make me look fat?

chichiri screamed and screamed and screamed loud enough it reached pluto -.-;

chichiri: DDDAAAA GO AWAY DAAAA HELLP!

miaka: chichiri! chichri ! WAKE UP!

chichiri: DAAAAAA! m-miaka i-is that y-you n-no d-da? O.#

miaka: why did you scream is something wrong?

chichiri: oh...ahahaha no...i just had an akward dream no da ^-#

mitsukake:* still in a pretty dress* are you ok chichiri?

chichiri: !IT'S REAL NO DA!

tama neko: meow! meow!

tama neko scratched chichiri' face

chichiri: DA!...w-what happend n-no da

tama neko: meow?

mitsukake; are you ok?

chichiri: DAAAAAAA!oh...mitsukake..y-your normal!

mitsukake; of course i am...what happend any way?

chichiri: t-that's the l-last t-time i will EVER eat miaka's cooking EVER!

mitsukake: *sigh* let's go get you some medicine

chichiri: o-ok n-no d-da

the end

**poor chichiri -.-;; now kids remember DO NOT EAT MIAKA'S COOKING. under all reasons. even if your desprate. **

**please review and rate this ^-^**


End file.
